Lessons Learned
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Rachel a Waitress is approached by buisnessman Brody Weston and signs a deal that will change her life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: The Glee-versed version of a rather weird and interesting story I read.

Rachel watched the well-dressed man come into the bar and felt her heart beat faster. He said his name was Brody and he only showed up when she was around, and he only let Rachel serve him which made her feel flattered. He also always tipped extremely well and was making more of her income these last two weeks than she had for the last 3 months. Rachel thought if this went on long enough she might be able to support herself as she tried to again get on Broadway and well, she had an obviously wealthy and attractive man into her. She smiled as he nodded at her and waved her over.

"So Rachel, I was hoping you might join me for dinner tonight?" Brody asked in a low seductive voice that sent chills down Rachel's spine. She almost melted before remind herself to get a grip and that she had a job to do.

"Sorry Brody, I've got work," she started and felt bad when she saw the frown cross that gorgeous man's face. "But maybe after my shift is over or something?" Brody smiled a beaming smile that again almost knocked her off her feet as he nodded eagerly.

"Of course, of course! I meant afterwards. I'll make sure to get us a nice bottle of wine for us." He grinned at her and she smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the wine I'm going to bring." She eagerly hurried to finish and was thankful there weren't many patrons that night. She couldn't wait to join Brody and judging by the way he seemed to be looking at his watch, an expensive Rolex, he wasn't the most patient. When the last customer finally left, she hurried over to him and sat down.

"Everyone's gone," Rachel said breathlessly. Brody leaned on his arms as he sat there looking at her.

"That's good. I now have you to myself. You're a very beautiful woman Rachel." She blushed a bit causing him to laugh and she joined as well in his mirth. He had a very nice laugh and she was fascinated at the rich low manly tones his voice contained. It had been a really long time since she had been with a guy let alone one that was as fine as this one was. He was still chuckling as he poured the wine for them both.

"Thank you," Rachel said taking the glass he offered. "I am curious though why come here? I know for a fact that you could afford to go to fancier and better places." Brody gently took Rachel's hand and started rubbing her fingers.

"It's because you're here. You're a very beautiful woman and I want to get to know you better." His eyes dropped as he stared at her boobs. "I want to know you a lot better." Normally that would be something Rachel would hate, especially since she had to put up with it on a daily basis every time she came in for work. It might have been the wine, or the way Brody said it, the lack of attention from a man that was actually interesting until him, or that adoring look in his eyes as he looked up, but she was okay with it. She was very okay with it as he rubbed her hand with his strong masculine but quite well moisturized fingers.

"Wow," she breathed. "I don't know what to say." Brody smiled as he poured her another glass.

"It doesn't matter, your voice alone makes it worth it. It is the ringing of a thousand angels." Rachel and Brody talked some more as they continued drinking until it got to the point of Rachel being somewhat glassy-eyed.

"So you used to be a Broadway star?" Brody asked, sounding amazed. "That sure is amazing."

"Yeah, Manon of the Spring," Rachel hiccupped a bit. "Unfortunately the show was cancelled early and then I messed up, choked horribly. I got injured and couldn't perform so lost my spot and you know how competitive that business is. Between breaking my leg in an ice-skating accident and messing up a song, my career was over. I'm stuck here working in this lousy bar to pay off loans and debt accumulated, after having gone to performing arts school." Brody made a sound in sympathy.

"Well, they don't know what they're missing. I know you have the voice to knock them out. What would you do to be able to pay your debts and quit this job?"

"I'd do anything, I really hate it here and while I'm not complaining of the hard work a thank you would be nice once in a while and I really am better than this. You've become the part I look most forward to working here." Brody smiled at the honesty he heard in Rachel's voice when she said that.

"What if I told you I could offer you a job?" Rachel blinked at him.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Oh this and that, attend various functions, take care of me, stuff like that."

"A job with you?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes. You will never have to worry about money again."

"I don't know…"

"Your debts and troubles will be a thing of the past and you won't have to be dependent on your sister Quinn again." Rachel had mentioned living with Quinn and her recently married working to be a lawyer husband Finn when she first lost her job. They had loved her staying but they weren't financially well off at the moment either as Finn struggled to get through the Bar and Quinn was a teacher. Rachel had felt guilty mooching off them so had left as soon as she found a stable enough job to be able to pay for an apartment.

"Is this a real job?" Rachel asked and Brody nodded, smiling wider as he pulled out a napkin and a pen and started writing some lines down before drawing another line for a signature. Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. "That's not real silly," she said chiding. Brody just grinned and pushed it over to her.

"So you won't mind signing it?" Rachel let out a loopy giggle a moment as she fancifully signed her name.

"There, now you have an autograph for when I become famous."

"Yes I do." Brody checked his watch. "Seems to be a bit late, it's after midnight. Are you able to drive?" Rachel got up and almost fell over when the room spun but Brody caught her with his strong arms making her sigh.

"I don't think so, I'll just call a cab…"

"Nonsense!" Brody exclaimed. "I could never leave a lady in distress. I insist on taking you home."

"You were drinking too," Rachel slurred and Brody pulled her up.

"I'm not as drunk but I'm also not stupid. I've already called my driver to come pick us up."

"Oh, okay then." Rachel murmured leaning on Brody as he navigated them out. Brody briefly looked down and smiled at her before a limousine came by and stopped. Brody opened the side door and put Rachel in before getting in as well.

"I've acquired what we came for. Time to go home."

"Yes sir," came the response as they pulled away onto the road. Rachel blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Sshhh," Brody whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We're going home. Just go to sleep now." Rachel nodded in agreement and leaned back in the seat as her breathing slowed and went regular.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Alternative Gleeverse. This chapter was going to be longer but I have to keep working on a paper I'm writing so I'm updating what I have here. I love Brochel but I don't think you guys will while reading this. I wouldn't either. It's seriously messed up here. Also, people are going to probably be different and not at all how they are on the show though in the context I'll try to keep them as familiar as possible.

Rachel woke up slowly, her head pounding. She groaned as she put a hand to her head, a headache building. Berating herself as she should have known better than to drink so much on an empty stomach and that she had always been a bit of a lightweight, she slumped back down, hoping she didn't do something stupid or make a fool out of herself last night. Suddenly she stiffened as she realized something that should have been immediately obvious but hadn't been as she had been focused on her aching head. This wasn't her room! Looking around, she saw she was in a wide spacious room that her apartment house could have fit into two or even three times. She leapt up, her aching head forgotten as she looked around. The bed she had been laying on was huge and piled with comforters and decorated silk sheets that while she had no idea what the cost of would be, was definitely expensive looking. There was a dresser, a mirror, two enormous closets, and another door that she found led to a marble tiled bathroom with a hot-tub sized bath and another row of mirror panels as well as a shower. Going back, she rushed to the door and tried to open it. It remained closed. First frustrated and increasingly panicked Rachel tried to open the door. "Hey is there anybody out there? The door won't open and is stuck!" Rachel quickly realized it was locked and immediately began panicking.

"Hey please let me out! You can't do this, why am I here?" Her voice grew hoarse as she cried out trying to get someone's attention and the door remained stubbornly shut. She realized that no one was going to come by yet and that she was trapped. Still having no idea what was going on, Rachel stumbled to the bed, utterly exhausted, and found an envelope that she hadn't noticed before with her name written beautifully on the flap. She unsealed it and read the note inside.

**Dear Rachel,**

** By now you will have realized that you are in a different place than what you were expecting. I hope the decorations are to your liking. If not, you can talk to Santanna, the head of household staff who you will meet at some point. I am on business at the moment and will not be back for a few days but when I return, we will talk. **

The letter wasn't signed but there were only a few guesses as who it could be. Rachel stared down in shock. Could it be? Did Brody actually kidnap her? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, though she was hardpressed to think of a good reason why Brody took her to his house or why she was in a locked room.

Brody entered the apartment, watching the workers pack up her things. He'd have preferred to have one of his employees do this but in this case, he had to watch over things himself. It was a small apartment so Rachel's stuff had been packed up fairly quickly into boxes and any valuables she might want, of which there were not many, he already had set aside. The rest were going to be trashed or sent to donation, should anyone be creepy enough to want it. Why the girl had so many animal sweaters and clothes was beyond him. There was also knee-high stockings, overalls, pink fluffy things which was definitely horrifying. He was amazed that none of this had come up in the report that had been sent to him but clearly she hadn't worn them in a while and had evidently changed her style. One of the movers came up to him and nodded politely.

"We are just about done Mr…?"

"Finn Hudson. I'm Rachel's cousin. I'm sorry to pull you away for such a short notice."

"She's not here?"

"No, she's got a new job and opportunity so she immediately took it."

"Just sign here then," the worker said impatiently. He didn't want to hear a life story, he just wanted to finish and get out to get back to his wife. It would have been easier if this Rachel had been there but she had to fly off at the first opportunity. At least she left someone waiting and ready to greet them at the house.

Brody smiled as he signed with a flourish. The workers didn't question why he was there instead of the owner. He had been prepared for every eventuality if they had gotten suspicious but everyone seemed highly focused on their job and they didn't seem like the type of people who would recognize and put a name to his face should they see it again later. The worker nodded respectfully, if a little distant as he called the rest out to the truck where they were loading boxes and Brody watched as they drove off. Once out of sight, he took out the pictures in the picture frame of Rachel and two other people: Finn Huddson and Quinn Fabrey and rubbed his thumb over them as he ripped the photo in two and let the pieces fall to the ground.

A loud clicking sound woke Rachel up from the sleep she had unknowingly fallen into when she had sunk to the bed, exhausted from all the screaming and crying earlier when she found out her predicament. A tanned latino woman came in with a cart laden with food.

"Oh good, you're awake. I brought you some lunch since I thought you must be hungry."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked somewhat panicked.

"There's no need to be afraid. My name's Santanna Lopez, and I'm going to be assisting you while you stay with us."

"Excuse me, what?" Rachel asked. "I'm very confused."

"I'm going to be assisting you during the duration of your stay."

"But I don't want to be here," Rachel said, explaining. "In fact, I don't even know why I'm here and I would appreciate it if I could just go?" Rachel asked hopefully, looking at the kind-looking woman. She was disappointed though when the smile that had been there flickered as Santanna shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that miss. Master Brody would be most displeased if I let you go and would much prefer it for you to remain indoors until he gets back from his trip." Rachel nodded, her brain going into overdrive.

"Well, can I leave this room?" Santanna sadly shook her head. "Sadly no…but it is a very nice room isn't it? Mr. Brody is a kind wonderful man." Rachel had to bite her tongue before she said something about what type of man 'Mr. Brody' was and it had a lot of foul words that she felt ill even thinking about but were appropriate under the circumstances. However, he wasn't there and she wasn't mad at Santanna, just the person she served. She also needed an ally there if she was going to escape. In the intervening hours of having been locked in, she realized she was indeed a prisoner for some reason and that no one was going to help her escape but her. There had to be other people in addition to this Santanna but they were probably all as loyal to their boss as she was so the only one she could rely on to get out of here was herself.

"Can you open that door then?" She asked, pointing to another closed door that had been locked. Santanna nodded as she moved over to the door and took out a large key ring, filled with keys. Noticing the way Rachel was glancing at her, she shook her head.

"Please don't think about it. Although we do use traditional keys here, the keys to your room is not on here but is an electric keypad."

"You're joking," Rachel said.

"No I am not." Santanna said. "However this door here is and I am going to leave you the key so you can see it whenever you want." Rachel was going to question what it was that Santanna meant by that when the door opened and Santanna moved through, Rachel after her. They were standing on a veranda with a beautiful view in all direction…of trees. Trees as far as the eye could see. The porch they were standing on was at least a 40 foot drop to the ground and it turned out there wasn't even anywhere to jump off from had she been inclined to make an idiotic attempt to as Santanna showed when she knocked on a clear plastic cover that barred the edge over the railing, possibly to prevent her from trying to kill herself or to use all those clothes she found in the closet as an escape rope…if she had anywhere to go.

"Safety glass, we don't want you getting injured. But isn't it a lovely view?"

"Uh sure," Rachel said disappointed. "I kind of want to go back in now though." Rachel entered back into her room-cage she reminded herself-and slumped down on the bed. "I don't know why this is happening!" she complained. "Why did he choose me?"

"I'm sorry," Santanna said sincerely. "I wish I could tell you." Rachel suddenly pulled Santanna against her in a big hug and started sobbing, Santanna awkwardly comforting her as she patted her. "There there, everything will be alright, you'll see.." she said to the crying girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Author's Note: Not based on Beauty and the Beast but there are a few similarities with the dinner. Its also like if the beast had never been cursed, remained a cruel gorgeous human, and had Belle for reasons other than love or trying to break a spell. It'd be funny if Santanna was a teapot though or sang Be our Guest.

The ending pushes it and you can guess what happens. I'd have to change ratings if I wrote it out and its better left unsaid anyhow. It's horrible and I don't blame anyone if they're not liking Brody. I wouldn't and don't either at this point.

"Feeling better?" Santanna asked when Rachel's sobs quieted. "Do you want anything to eat?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, not now, I guess I just want to be alone right now." Santanna nodded and headed to the door before stopping.

"Oh, I was supposed to give you this," Santanna took out a letter from her pocket and gave it to her. Rachel saw her name written on the envelope in the fancy calligraphy and knew who it was immediately and she had to resist the urge to tear it up with Santanna right there watching. She was getting sick of notes and Rachel couldn't wait for him to get back so she could see him face to face to demand him to release her instead of communicating like a coward behind notes. Okay, he wasn't there to communicate but still, why the dramatics of sending things by note? She opened the letter and scanned it.

Dear Rachel,

It turns out that business went by sooner than anticipated so I will be coming back tonight around 8. We will have dinner then and discuss your new employment. Here are some simple guidelines to make sure that we can get on agreeably and to reduce any tensions that might exist between us.

1. Dress presentably to show off your feminine charms but not to come across as a hooker. While I do appreciate the view, I do not tolerate that at the dining table until at least after dessert.

2. Make it easy to slip on and off.

3. Smile. You have a gorgeous smile and body and I enjoy looking at it.

4. No underwear necessary.

5. I only ever ask for things once, sometimes twice.

6. Do not be late.

7. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME

I cannot wait to see you again and have thought about little else during my trip.

Rachel stared at the letter before angrily ripping it to shreds much to Santanna's consternation. "Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?!" Rachel yelled. "And those rules! That…that…vile disgusting man! No underwear necessary, dress presentably? There is no way I'm going to do any of that and I don't care if he doesn't like it. You tell him that okay? I am not going to do any of those things."

"But miss…" Santanna started.

"But nothing, I'm not going."

"But…"

"No!" Rachel said. Santanna frowned and nervously glanced at a watch.

"He'll be here in an hour, do you want me to help you get dressed for dinner?" Rachel stared at her and Santanna winced.

"Please…just do it. It would be in everyone's best interest if…"

"I'm not going." Santanna struggled, her mouth flopping.

"If you change your mind…use the clothes in the closet," she sighed defeated. "It's on your head now." Rachel wasn't quite sure whether she liked those words but she was committed. Being such, she laid down on the bed again and cried, wondering what was going to done.

A knock came at the door. "Ms. Berry, it is Santanna. Are you finished dressing?"

"I told you I'm not coming."

"Master Brody will be severely miss you at dinner. He has been looking much forward to it."

"I don't care what he wants, can I just sleep here in peace?" Rachel listened as Santanna walked away. A few minutes went by before Santanna knocked on her door again.

"Please I beg of you," Santanna pleaded. "I know you're upset with Master Brody but he really wants to be with you at dinner so if you just come down…"

"No," Rachel said. Santanna went away again and when she got back there was a tremor in her voice. "He's here so please go down. He's asked for you which makes this time number two. Trust me when I say you don't want to make him go a third time or he will be quite upset." The fear in Santanna's voice finally got to Rachel and she sighed.

"Oh very well, but only because I want to tell him to his face what a horrible person he is and I don't want to get you into trouble. Come on in and show me what to put on." Santanna sighed in relief as she entered and helped slipped Rachel into a very nice low-cut black dress like Brody enjoyed without screaming too easy. Santanna quickly styled her hair as fast as she could before taking a step back.

"That's the best I can do before he starts getting impatient. You look beautiful Rachel." Rachel did have to admit she did though she was upset that now she was going to have to waste it on a guy who wasn't what she thought he was. She was going to go through with this lousy dinner fantasy of his and then demand he take her back home. Santanna took her down a long hallway and then down a flight of marble stairs as she was ushered into a spacious but still small compared to the sizes of other rooms, private dining room. When they got there, Brody was already there, turned away from them and facing a roaring fire. Without looking he spoke.

"You can leave now," he said to Santanna. With a worried and pitying look, Santanna quickly backed out of the room leaving Rachel standing there in anticipation. Brody remained silent for a moment longer, probably enjoying the fact that she wanted to know what was going to happen next. He turned around.

"Good evening Rachel," he said politely with a small smile. Rachel did not smile back and remained silent staring at him. Brody's smile thinned as he took in her pissed countenance. "Well aren't you going to say 'good evening' to me too Rachel?" he asked Rachel looked at him.

"And why would I do that?" Rachel asked deadpan.

"Because I wished you a good evening and common courtesy requires a greeting like that to receive a similar one in return."

"It isn't a good evening. You kidnapped me and took me to your house and insist on acting like I still want anything to do with you." Brody's smile slipped and disappeared as a dark expression crossed his face.

"I was hoping we could leave the talk of the darker aspects alone until later but clearly you want to bring it up, not to mention, you still haven't inquired or wished my evening was good. Not to mention, you were late. I do not tolerate lateness and had been going to punish you but Santanna reminded me that not everyone has my ethic related to showing up on time on the time you say you are. She also mentioned a certain refusal of yours to come down for dinner for a long time."

"I did," Rachel said. Brody's eyes grew even icier and chillier and Rachel swore that despite the blazing fire, the temperature of the room, or at least around Brody, dropped drastically. With clenched fists he gestured at the set table.

"I had the chef prepare a nice vegan dish for us. Eggplant parmesan, he says it is quite delicious." Rachel went to the table and when Brody reached to pull out her chair for her, she disdained, batting his hands away. Letting out a silent growl, Brody crossed back over to his side of the table and with extreme restraint managed to smile. Rachel was trying his patience severely and not in a good way and it was hard to not leap across the table and throttle her but that would ruin everything. Leaning back, he undid his necktie and unbuttoned his suit jacket, slipping it off with a sigh of relief.

"Ahh, that's better. What a relief it is to be home. How about we start over shall we?"

"Start over? Start over what?" Rachel asked sarcastically. "You kidnapping me and holding me against my will? How about you let me go and I won't call the cops on you." Brody raised his eyebrows across the table at her.

"My apologies but I fail to see exactly what you have to bargain with, nor any opportunity or means to do so. Besides, I did not kidnap you, you came willingly." Rachel stared at him straight on.

"How do you figure that? Getting into your car while drunk when you told me I was going home is and then bringing me here is hardly consensual and I think would fit the definition of kidnapping."

"It's because you work for me now," Brody said waving his fingers. Before Rachel could say anything, the chef came in then pushing a cart and placed the pasta before them and poured glasses of wine for them.

"Bon appetite," the chef said bowing and left the room quickly and Brody grinned and took a sip. Rachel recovered then.

"WHAAATTT?!" she screeched standing up. Brody calmly looked up at her red face and smirked.

"Calm yourself down and take a few deep breaths."

"When did I start working for you?" she asked, almost seeing red as she stared at the man in front of her.

"You signed on yesterday when you accepted my job offer. I paid off all your debts for you and you agreed to do whatever I pleased. Hundreds of thousands of dollars, mind you what with your schooling, training, living expenses…"

"That was an application on a napkin," Rachel said. "That isn't an actual job contract."

"Oh I beg to differ, you signed with good faith voluntarily and I've got your signature right here and I'm sure my legal team would agree that you did in fact agree to a legally binding terms of employment."

"That can't be right," Rachel said deflating for a moment. Brody leaned forward and smirked.

"Oh but it is and you're mine until you pay it off." Rachel mellowed for a moment before walking over and slapped Brody across his smug grinning mouth with a force of strength that surprised even her as his head snapped back a moment. Brody stared at her a moment, surprise printed on his face before his eyes turned so cold she couldn't help but shiver at the lack of compassion, warm, or even vaguely human-like. She felt frozen alive. He stood up and towered over her, touching his mouth his strange cold eyes watching her.

"I have enough of this. I have tried to be pleasant to ease your adjustment to your new situation but you had to choose the hard way. He grabbed Rachel and roughly yanked on her dress causing her to yelp.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, struggling in his grasp as he unzipped it.

"I had high hopes for this evening," he said ignoring her. "But you had to be spiteful and unpleasant despite the gifts I offer you. We were going to have a nice dinner and conversation, dessert, and maybe a little fun but you had to ruin it. I was hoping that you'd be willing and accepting but if you want it rough, I'll give you rough." He yanked the dress down and roughly felt between her legs growling when he felt panties. "I thought I said no underwear," he growled. "Can't even follow a single rule can you?" He yanked them off and threw her to the ground, tugging at his shirt as he stalked forward. Rachel tried to scramble backwards but she tripped.

"We-we can have dinner, I'll be good," Rachel said, teeth chattering. Brody smiled darkly at her, a smile different from his normal ones as his eyes blazed at her.

"Too late, I'm hungry for something else now," he said reaching down and yanking her to him. "This will certainly be a lesson for you," his breath whispered in her ear. "Actions have consequences and this is yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Seriously confusing feelings for Rachel. Brody slightly regretful but not really.

Rachel remained silent as he finished his business inside of her with an appreciative groan. When he had first started, she had tried to struggle but quickly stop when she realized her efforts were in vain and that she was not strong enough to fight him off. It even encouraged him and he certainly wasn't in the mood for being gentle or slow. It didn't take long before her mind retreated to a happy place while he violated her most roughly and while she could dully feel him pounding away, Rachel kept the feeling at bay by blotting it all out. Now after what felt like forever and no time in this fog that descended on her consciousness, Brody pulled out and moved away. Shivering slightly, Rachel crossed her arms around herself as she watched him, trying to keep the reality of what just happened away. Brody looked at her once, a pleased and slightly guilty expression on his face as he pulled up his pants. When he spoke though, it was still angry and cold.

"Clean that mess up," he pointed at the table. "Afterwards, you're going to your room for a while to think about what you've learned." He stomped out of the room with a slam and Rachel turned towards the table, cleaning as commanded, anything to keep her mind busy because she knew that as soon as the fog separating her from what just happened in her mind lifted, she'd be in a lot of pain. She could already feel a slight burn and she felt wet and dirty, not at all pleasant. She looked around, found a trashcan and dropped the remnants of the food down before a wave of nausea swept over her and she leaned over it sick. She had just been…just been…she threw up, clutching herself as she tried to purge the sickness from her, the uncleanness gripping at her, until nothing was coming out but dry heaving gasps as she leaned against it. A gentle hand touched hers briefly and she looked up to see Santanna and another man she did not know. Santanna spoke to the guy, telling him to help Rachel back to her room and the man briefly nodded before lifting her like she was nothing. She felt like nothing and she couldn't even muster the energy to care if he also tried to do something to her but he didn't. Sobbing, Rachel tuned the world out as she was carried back to the room that was her prison but was at this moment going to be her safe haven.

Santanna knocked on the door to the study and when she got a mumbled come in, she entered to see Brody leaning back in his swivel chair, bare-chested and rubbing his head. She didn't even have to say anything before he looked at her. "I know you disapprove of what I did." Santanna remained silent and crossed her arms and he fidgeted slightly. "I most certainly didn't intend to do that. She was just really pissing me off. You know my temper."

"Yes, but it's been a while since you acted out in such a manner. You usually have much better control than that."

"She was just really pushing my buttons," he pouted petulantly, like he was 15 instead of 28 and not a powerful CEO with international business in almost every country and the lives of tens of thousands in his hands. Santanna internally rolled her eyes as she stepped up to him. Had it been anyone but her, he would have been immediately on guard and suspicious but he smiled and leaned back as she rubbed his shoulders and neck. He sighed a long sigh of relief as he cricked his neck. "It has been a long day and dealing with her was more than I expected," he admitted. "Usually people aren't foolish enough to disagree so openly. I'm actually intrigued but then she had to go and be unpleasant, causing me to be unpleasant back. I do hate when I have to be unpleasant." Santanna nodded as he continued musing. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Santanna said as she massaged him. "You might have ruined her honestly." She squeezed hard a moment at that, causing him to gasp in pain before returning back to normal pressure. Brody cursed quietly.

"That would ruin my plans for her and she still is of value," he muttered. "Maybe I should check on her…"

"No, you're the last person she would want to see at the moment. Seeing you now might destroy her or push her over the edge." Brody nodded.

"Yes, you're right of course. You always are, my right hand woman. She could sit alone for a while." Brody sighed and leaned back again, relaxing under Santanna's touch. She always had been good at taking care of others.

"Rachel hasn't called yet," said Quinn pacing back and forth. Finn sighed watching his wife Quinn run furrows into the carpeting as she continued to pace anxiously. "This isn't like her," Quinn murmured.

"Maybe she's busy and something's up?"

"We always talk on Thursday, always. You know how religious she keeps to schedule." Quinn was getting frantic. Finn was a bit worried despite himself because Quinn was right. His sister-in-law was nuts when it came to schedule and always talked to her sister Quinn on Thursday when she had moved out of the apartment. It was definitely unlike Rachel to be silent and the fact that she hadn't called yet was disconcerting. "Maybe she's in trouble, arrested by the police! Or what if she fell and can't get up? Robbed on her way home? Was hit on the head and lost her memory?" Quinn was working into a full-scale meltdown. Finn got up and grabbed a hold of her.

"Quinn, that's enough! Everything is fine! She probably just forgot or something came up like a…a new audition or something that she needs to practice for." Quinn sniffled calming down as she turned the idea over in her mind.

"Do you think so?" she hiccupped looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah. You know Rachel, when she senses an audition, she won't let herself be distracted from anything, even food or sleep." That had been a problem when she had been living with them and she paced during the night or was constantly singing in the shower. Finn liked Rachel as a real sister but also, like a real sister, wanted to strangle her when she used all the hot water or sang non-stop at the top of her lungs. She had a lovely voice but it was distracting. Quinn felt much the same and it was a relief for everyone when Rachel decided to move out, though the sisters had been very emotional with lots of tear hugging when it happened. Even he cried a little though it was good to have Quinn to himself again. Well, not as much as he thought as work had been consuming him and he barely saw her the last month or two. He reached for her and held her tight. Quinn looked up at him and smirked when she felt him pressed against her.

"I know what you want," she said, tears stopping and finally distracted from Rachel as she traced a finger up his chest. Finn grinned widely as he stepped back.

"Let's go then," he said eagerly. Never mind work, it'll still be there in the morning and the next weeks as horrifying as that was. He had much more important matters to attend to right now like reacquainting himself with his lovely wife. She followed him laughing as he bounded up to the bedroom unable to contain his excitement. It had been much to long what with studying for the Bar and long hours of work. They sure could use a break.

Rachel felt herself carried by strong arms and gently deposited in her room on the bed and she sat there, trying to keep from shivering. The gray was leaving her and she reached for it, trying to make it stay. If it left, something bad would happen, she could feel it nibbling at the edges of her awareness. It was better not to think. She felt heavy and she tried to hum something but it died off as she couldn't feel the usual passion she had for singing and music. She felt like a chill had torn through her, cleaving her soul and that there were two selves. One that was her sitting in this room, the other a detached observer examining from the outside. She tried to visualize her happy place on Broadway singing as Barbara Streisand but instead there was a hideous monster waiting there with cold menacing eyes as it lunged for her…the grey was swiftly replaced by a blackness and she welcomed it as the beast soared over her head and the scene dissolved.

A couple days passed as Rachel drifted in and out of consciousness, only awake when a tray with food was left on it. Otherwise, she saw no one which was a relief. She wanted to stay there in the darkness and longed for it. After what had seemed an interminable time though, the darkness deserted her and Rachel was very much forced to become aware of her surroundings. Without the grey or dark clouds, time was returned and Rachel could feel it ticking. She was also hit by a shock that something bad and horrible had happened to her but she couldn't remember it. She didn't want to though it felt on the tip of her tongue and she saw dark eyes at night, watching and waiting for something. They weren't really there of course but it left a chill whenever she thought she did. Also now that time was back, she was bored out of her mind. She had seen the inside of her room dozens of times over and no one ever came in though somehow, trays with food magically appeared when she looked away. She couldn't stand it anymore and she either wanted the return of the darkness or whatever it was that plagued her. Either way, she wanted the waiting and silence to end. Holding her breath, she pounded on the lock door.

"Hello! Is anyone out there? I want to see you! Please, please let me see you!" The cameras caught every moment.

A few minutes after Rachel stopped pounding for a good half hour and her voice exhausted from yelling, there was a click and the door was opened . Brody stood there, not in formal clothes, but casual tank top and shorts. Rachel took a sharp intake of breath at the sight, staring at muscular thighs and built arms. His lips twitched a smile as he leaned against the door, stretching a little to give her a good look. "You wanted to see me?" he grinned cockily as she stared at him. The spell that she must have been under broke and Rachel looked away.

"I…I wanted to get out. I can't stand it anymore." Brody examined her for a moment before smiling.

"That can be arranged. You now have permission to leave your room and wander about the house." Rachel felt her hear drop a little as she remembered why she was there. The excitement of finally seeing someone fell when she realized that her company would more than likely be him the majority of the time or Santanna. "How about I give you a tour?" Brody asked reaching out his hand and she instinctively drew back, not wanting to touch him though she couldn't remember why. Well, she kind of did, locked in a box in the back of her mind compartamentalized, but if she opened it she knew she'd regret it. Brody frowned at the gesture before turning. "If you need some more time in here…" Rachel grabbed onto him desperately, surprising the both of them, though his surprise quickly turned into a look of satisfaction as he looked down where her arms wrapped around him.

"No please…I don't want to spend anymore time in here alone." Rachel pleaded. She noticed his eyes were clear and expressive which means he must have been in a good mood which encouraged her. "I…I will be happy to whatever areas you restrict me to but please don't put me back in the room alone." Brody leaned down and smoothed Rachel's hair.

"Of course not, you're a very good girl, as long as you follow the rules. You will follow the rules won't you?" Rachel quickly nodded, relieved she wasn't to remain trapped in that room forever. She didn't like the sound of following the rules but she'd do anything to not remain trapped and if she played along, maybe she could find some other way to escape. Brody unwound himself from her arms and Rachel blushed slightly in embarrassment when she found herself still clinging to him. She cursed her treacherous body for that, especially when he sent her another appreciative glance and felt slightly bi-polar that she didn't want to touch his hands yet couldn't but help throw herself at him, though that was in desperation. She had also discovered that he was also very hard with no extraneous fat anywhere, though she had figured at such. This was the first time that she got to feel though without something else happening and, well, it felt amazing. His eyes bore through her at that moment and she almost collapsed as something tightened in her throat.

"Shall we?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Lead the way," Rachel said as she stepped back out of his reach and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh very well," he said disappointed that she wasn't going to hold onto his hand. He had liked it, liked it a lot when she threw herself on him willingly like he had hoped before she had to make it all difficult. "You're going to learn to like it here and I hope this place will begin to feel like home because it is for me." Rachel followed behind him, hoping that he would be wrong and trying hard not to stare at his broad backside or seriously inviting butt that moved back and forth as he lead the way.


End file.
